Alexander Harris Agent of SHIELD
by Trooper0007
Summary: Every since Xander's graduation from high School, he's has been fighting the good fight against Bioterrorism alongside Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine. But what happens when SHIELD saves him from HYDRA? This is a BTVS/Marvel/ Metal Gear Solid/ Resident Evil Crossover.


**Chapter One: The Starting Point of A New Beginning**

* * *

**This is a BTVS/Marvel/ Metal Gear Solid/ Resident Evil Crossover. So enjoy.**

* * *

"_**Wake up Alexander, you need to wake up. You are in grave danger.**_**"** A soft almost unnatural voice echoed out to Xander inside of his head.

As Xander opened his eyes after being knocked out, he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest. It was as if someone or something had cut him open and was now stabbing his internal organs with white hot needles, while thousands upon thousands of fire ants were repeatedly stinging him in the heart. He tried to move his arms and legs but he found them being restrained by something metallic and heavy.

"_Okay new lesson to learn from Xander. When an unfamiliar voice tells you to wake up, don't_." Xander thought to himself as he scolded himself.

As he briefly looked around the room in a vain attempt to figure out where exactly he was, he noticed that the room that he was in was unnaturally white. He turned his head to the left to see if he could find a possible escape route, only to be greeted by the sight of two people wearing dark teal alpha level hazmat gear with black gloves and boots. To make matters worse for him was the fact that he couldn't see their faces as the two suits' visors were darkens to the point that the two strangers' faces were concealed. Xander could feel himself starting to panic, as the gravity of his situation started to sink in.

"_Ok Xander, try and remain calm like how Uncle Wilson taught you._" Xander mentally told himself as tried to gain control over his emotions.

His Uncle Grant Wilson had always been the closest thing to a father figure until he met Rupert Giles who quickly filled that roll as uncle would constantly be out of town thus making him unable to watch over him. But when the man was around, he made sure that Xander knew how to defend himself from any forms of danger. His uncle went so far as to teach his nephew everything the former Navy Seal had learned during his stint in the Navy. Even after everyone in the family learned that Xander wasn't related to them by any means, Grant Wilson still viewed him as such due to his believe that family was thicker than blood. The two would remain extremely close until the day Xander learned the truth about his uncle's job working for Umbrella.

For the longest time, Xander had believed that his uncle simply worked for Umbrella Corporation as a high ranking security guard. But after the events of Raccoon city and Rockfort island incidents that his uncle was really a member of Umbrella Corporation's Security Services. To make matters worse for Xander, Not only was his uncle apart of the U.S.S. but he was actually the U.S.S. Commando known only as Agent HUNK or as some of the captured umbrella security forces liked to call him "Mr. Death" and was partially responsible for the Raccoon City outbreak. With this new found knowledge, Xander swore that he would bring his uncle to justice no matter the cost.

"_Okay, now that you have your emotions under control, try to recall how you ended up in this situation."_ Xander thought to himself as he began to recall the previous events that led to his current predicament.

As soon as he began trying to remember the events, his memories came rushing back to him like a massive tidal wave heading towards a beach filled with unsuspecting victims.

* * *

**((Flashback))**

* * *

_Alexander Harris was currently walking towards his small three room apartment with his rucksack slung over his left shoulder. He had just gotten back from a particularly dangerous mission in the malaria filled jungles of Indonesia and simply wanted to get some shuteye before he reported in with the North American Headquarters about the his mission. There was a very strong possibility of him simply falling asleep on his small couch with his combat gear still on. Not only did he had to trek his way through the jungle that had been filled with man-eating crocodiles, but he also had been forced to deal with three T-103 tyrants plus several dozen Hunter-class Bio organic weapons just to find out that his target was living inside an abandoned Soviet military base that Umbrella Corporation had converted into a hidden bio-organic weapons factory._

_Xander didn't even want think about the massive horde of zombies that he had been forced to fight through. Even after all that trouble he had gone through, the mission had been a complete and utter waste as the target, an Umbrella Corporation scientist by the Maggie Walsh had been controlling everything from a remote location. Needless to say, he had been absolutely pissed off that he had endured that almost unbearable hardship for nothing. But he did take some pleasure in blowing up the entire bloody complex before heading back into the jungle to get back to civilization._

"_I really need to tell HQ that they need to send Chris on some of these wild goose chases instead of me." Xander angrily muttered to himself as he began looking for his apartment keys so he could unlock the front door._

_While he always viewed Chris as the older brother that he never had, it always irritated him that he was always the one that ended up being sent out on missions that required a small fireteam to accomplish. Granted, he always completed his missions regardless of their difficulty. However the constant missions pushed his body to its absolute breaking point and he knew that one of these days it was going to get him killed even with his mutant powers helping him. But before he could continue his train of thought, he heard a familiar scream for help._

"_Someone, anyone, please help me!" A female voice that belonged to a girl that was particularly close to his heart called out in distress._

_So naturally Xander did the one thing that came naturally to him after dealing with zombies back during the summer before his senior year in high school and the first two months of his senior year in Raccoon city. He rushed in head first without scouting out the situation as he completely forgot about the fact that his friend Willow could simply use magic to deal with any would-be attackers. He found her only a few blocks away from his apartment trying to fight off seven very large vampires who were taking great sadistic joy in tormenting a seemingly unarmed woman. Without a second thought Xander pulled out his SIG P226 and charged headlong at the vampires that were threatening his friend. _

_The fighting between Xander and the unarmed vampires only lasted several minutes as he had the element of surprise along with a pistol that fired a .40 caliber Smith & Wesson round and a KA-BAR fighting knife while the vampires were completely unarmed and were exhausted from having to deal with a victim that had put up a fight. If there had one thing that Xander had been forced to unlearn during his time in Raccoon City, it was the idea that bullets couldn't kill vampires. You just needed use a round that was bigger than a .38 caliber pistol round and you needed to aim for the head. In many ways killing a vampire with a modern firearm was like killing a zombie. _

_After killing the last vampire with an absolutely brutal neck snap that instantly turned the creature of the night into a pile of dust, Willow rushed over to him and gave him a massive bear hug in gratitude for saving her. He was about to return the hug when his sixth sense which he nicknamed his danger sense started going off like a shit load of fireworks at a fourth of July celebration telling him that something bad was about to happen. He suddenly felt a massive electrical shock that caused his body to literally seize up in pain and causing him to collapse to the ground. It was like the time he had been tasered during his qualification course only a hundred times worse. _

"_Why did she betray me like this?" He managed to think to himself as he tried to regain his bodily functions after the massive shock he had just experienced._

_Despite the amount of pain that he was in, Xander managed to look around trying to find Willow. After a couple of seconds of looking he found Willow talking to someone who was dressed in a dark forest green combat uniform with yellow gloves and combat gloves. On his head was a forest green helmet that had a skull-like face mask with light red eye-lenses. On the man's right arm was a crimson red armband that depicted a human skull with the tentacles of an octopus underneath it. _

_Xander recognized that insignia anywhere, as he had broken up several of their operations that involved them buying large amounts B.O.W.s from Umbrella Corporation scientists or executives in the past. The man belonged to HYDRA, one of the most feared and hated terrorist organizations in the world. _

"_I held up my end of the deal, so now you need to pay up." Willow spoke to the man without so much as to bat an eyelash in Xander's direction._

_Xander's eyes widened in shock at what he was seeing unfold in front of him. Willow, his childhood friend had sold him out to the last remnant of the Nazis from World War II. He didn't what was worse, the fact that he was now considered a prisoner of HYDRA or the idea that his best friend had betrayed him without so much as a second thought. He watched in silent horror as the man handed Willow two silver suitcases that were no doubt filled to the brim with money._

"_HYDRA, thanks you again for your willing participation in this business dealing of ours, Ms. Rosenberg. We hope to have further dealings with you and Ms. Summers in the future." The man calmly spoke in a high society voice that indicated that he had powerful connections somewhere._

_Willow said nothing as she grabbed the suitcases and left the area without so much as a second thought. The HYDRA goon looked down at Xander, even with the metal faceplate concealing his entire face Xander could tell that the man was looking at him with absolute disgust and hatred._

"_HAIL HYDRA!" The man shouted out before stomping his right foot in Xander's face, knocking him out._

* * *

**((End of Flashback))**

* * *

"_Guess that will teach me for saving a girl every time I hear one in distress._" Xander jokingly thought to himself as he struggled to break free from his bonds without drawing the attention of the two scientists in the room.

Unfortunately, one of the scientists must have noticed that he had been moving around enough to cause some concern. As the scientist turned around Xander quickly closed his eyes and pretended that he was still out cold.

"Sheila, the subject is reacting to outside stimuli! Oh god, I think he's waking up! What do we do?" A male voice called out in a state of panic.

Xander continued to playing possum hoping that the other scientist would think that her colleague was simply overreacting.

"Damn it Joseph! I told you that this mutant freak was a lot tougher than he seemed." A female voice shouted back at the first voice.

Xander's eyes shot wide open as he recognized the woman's voice and who it belonged to. He turned his head to face the two scientists who were currently arguing over proper medical procedure to notice that he was wide awake. He should have guessed that if Willow had gotten involved with HYDRA then her mother Sheila Rosenberg would also somehow be involved. As he stared at the two scientists, the realization of the situation had finally begun to set in. Willow and Buffy had truly betrayed him and had told someone about his status of as a mutant. Buffy had always firmly believed that mutants were actually demons disguised as humans despite Giles repeatedly telling her otherwise. So it was highly possible that once Buffy learned that he was a mutant, she told her equally anti-mutant boyfriend Riley about him being a mutant and in turn Riley being the mindless drone that he was told his superiors at the initiative.

Just even thinking of Riley Finn's possible involvement made Xander's blood boil in anger and disgust. The arrogant bastard had always treated Xander like he wasn't committed to the fight against the forces of darkness, despite the fact that he had fighting against the supernatural long before the Army lieutenant even heard about Sunnydale. Every time the gang was in the middle of preparing to go out on patrol, Riley would make some sort of degrading comment towards Xander. In turn, Xander would make a comment about Riley always being someone's bitch. It all came to a head when the group was patrolling a graveyard and Giles mentioned Xander being a part of the BSAA.

* * *

**Five Weeks Ago**

* * *

Xander was patrolling the western side of the Edna May Wilkins memorial graveyard by himself while the rest of the Scooby gang was currently patrolling the eastern side of the graveyard. The reason why he was on patrol by himself was because he had gotten into another argument with Riley about some of the underhanded methods that the Initiative had recently been using against the demon population. And of course, Buffy had completely sided with her boyfriend on the matter causing him to storm off in anger.

"Leave it to Buffy to always side with her lover rather than someone trying to be the voice of reason." Xander angrily muttered to himself as he continued searching for the possible cause of a recent string of bizarre deaths that had been occurring in the graveyard.

Recently in the last few days, a large number of half-eaten bodies were being found in the various graveyards that surrounded the town. While the local newspapers wrote off the deaths as the actions of rabid animals, the group simply believed that it was simply a demon killing people this way for some sort of sick joke to taunt the Slayer. However Xander had a different idea of what was happening. The idea of half-eaten bodies being found by the local authorities reminded him of what had happened up in the Arklay Mountains before the zombie outbreak in Raccoon city that happened nearly two years ago. So with the horrors of Raccoon city still fresh in his mind, he contacted BSAA headquarters back in the London to explain what was happening.

So now here he was in the middle of a possible T-virus outbreak with a SIG P226 with two clips of ammunition along with a KA-BAR fighting Knife as his only means of protection if his worst fear had become true.

"_At least I can take them out at a safe distance. And to think, Chris said getting a concealed weapons permit was a stupid idea."_ Xander thought to himself as he kept his pistol at the ready in case he ran into unwanted trouble.

After twenty minutes of searching, he discovered the last thing he wanted to see in Sunnydale. A pair of Crimson heads feasting on the corpse of some poor old woman who had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Unlike regular zombies, Crimson heads were a lot more dangerous due to the fact that their fingers were tipped with razor sharp claws and you couldn't out run them. Add in the fact that they could withstand more damage than most zombies then you had an extremely freighting foe.

With that in mind, Xander carefully aimed at the first Crimson head and waited for it bring its head up for him to take the shot. A few seconds later the creature raised its head as if it heard something coming its way. Xander's eyes widen as he realized that his friends plus Riley and Spike were coming this way. He needed to act before they got themselves killed not that he wouldn't mind if Riley or Spike got killed, he still needed to stop this outbreak before it got out of hand. With that in mind, he pulled the trigger without hesitation firing off a single round. The first creature head jerked sideways and exploded in a thing of blood, bone, and brain matter. The other crimson head snapped it towards him as it noticed him as the cause of it fellow crimson's death.

Xander quickly aimed his weapon at the second crimson head with the intent of killing it before it got even near him. The quickly began to lunge at him causing him fire another round at the creature's medulla oblongata. The round quickly passed through and the Crimson head dropped to ground and didn't move causing him to let out a sigh of relief. With his weapon still at the ready, he began to slowly inch his way towards the three bodies to check if their actually dead or not. The last thing he needed was to have one of the bodies get up off of the ground.

Just then the rest of the Scooby gang appeared alarmed by the sounds of gunshots going off.

"Xander, what the hell is going on?" Buffy demanded as the rest tried to catch their breaths from trying to keep up with the blond slayer.

While She had asked that question, she was preparing to yell at Xander for bringing a weapon and not giving it to her or at the very least not telling her about it. She was the Slayer and she had every right to know what people were bringing out on patrol.

"Stay the fuck you're at Buffy! The hostiles may still be active." Xander ordered not taking his eyes off of the corpses.

Buffy stopped dead in her tracks in shock. She had rarely saw Xander act this serious. He would always joke around even when the situation called for everyone to be serious. In fact, the last time she had seen him act like this was back in high school where he threatened to kill her if something bad happened to Willow because her unwillingness to deal with Angelus.

"What's wrong, Xander?" Giles asked with in a professional manner.

While the girls hardily if never saw Xander act in this manner, He had on several occasions when the younger man received phone calls from his full time job about an assignment or on the rare occasion when he talked about what happened in Raccoon city and the things he did in order to survive. Giles didn't know all the details about what had happened in the destroyed mid-western city, what he did know was that it involved Umbrella Corporation and a virus that the company created that turned people into zombies. Just even thinking about Xander's desperate struggle for survival in a city full of zombies made Giles silently shake in fear. He prayed to god or any higher power that would listen that he would never have to experience such a thing in his life time.

What made the situation even worse for Giles was the fact that the company was founded by two highly regarded member of the British aristocracy with one of them having blood connections to the royal family and is a retired member of the Watcher's Council. The idea of his fellow countrymen being directly linked to the deaths of a hundred thousand innocent people just made him ashamed of his national heritage.

"Giles, these people had been infected with the T-virus, so I did the one thing to stop an epidemic like the Raccoon city outbreak from reoccurring." Xander simply answered as he put away his pistol satisfied that the bodies wouldn't be getting up any time soon.

Giles nodded his head in understanding. From what he knew about the T-virus, it could be spread quickly if a person got bitten by someone or something that was already infected by it. Buffy however completely misunderstood Xander's actions and started yelling at him for killing two people who were sick.

"Just because they're sick doesn't mean you can just kill them like they're rabid dogs, Xander!" Buffy screeched at Xander not knowing what he and Giles were talking about.

The next thing Buffy knew was Xander dragging her by her hair and forcing her to look at the remains of the elderly woman's body.

"Take a good damn look at the body Buffy! Those creatures that I just killed were eating this woman! This isn't like the god damn Flu! This can't be treated with some simple shot to the arm!" Xander growled out in anger.

Buffy instantly became sick to her stomach at the sight of the woman. Her stomach had been torn wide open to the point that Buffy could see the body's broken rib cage and the internal organs had chunks missing from them as if the three people that Xander had killed were feasting on the body, but the stench of the stomach acid slowly liquefying the remains was barely tolerable. Buffy looked at the dead woman's face to see a look of horror and pain permanently chiseled onto the wrinkled face telling the world that the woman died a slow and painful death that no one deserved.

"This is what happens when someone becomes infected with the t-virus. They lose all higher levels of reasoning and become driven by basic instincts especially the unquenchable hunger for human flesh." Xander grimly spoke as he used his boot to gently move the woman's head to the opposite direction.

He didn't want to remember the woman face. He had enough problems remembering the faces of the people he failed to protect. They would always appear in his nightmares that he had every night since his escape from Raccoon city.

"Like you actually know something about this virus and how it works, Harris." Riley spat out with distain towards Xander as he fingered the massive taser that he was carrying.

Riley always hated the fact that Xander was closer to Buffy than he was. Sure the two repeatedly told everyone that they had no interest in each other, but that wasn't good enough for him. Add in the fact that Xander would often make his opinion known when he felt they were doing something for the Initiative that was illegal or immoral just made the Army Lieutenant hate the native Californian even more. There was also Buffy's mother to take into consideration, the woman never really showed her acceptance of him like she did with Xander.

"At least I know something other than being someone else bitch, you fucking weekend soldier." Xander retaliated with equal distain towards the bigoted man who gave soldiers everywhere a bad name.

Riley was nothing more than a yes man who did what he was told without even thinking about the orders that he had been given. He did have some respect for those followed their orders such as Echo-Six but the Initiative commandos as far as he were concerned were nothing more than a group of government sponsored thugs.

At Xander's insult Riley's tolerance for the other man finally snapped and he tackled him to the ground. The two began slug it out trying to gain the upper hand in the fight while the Scooby gang looked on in horror. For most of the fight, Xander easily maintained control of what Riley was going, that was until in a bold and desperate move Riley charged at him and successfully knocking him onto the ground. The Initiative Commando then preceded grabbed Xander's knife and pulled it out of its sheath that was tied around Xander's ankle before slashing it across the Californian's face in a right diagonal line.

Fortunately the blade didn't hit anything that was important such as the eyes. Xander simply ignored the pain as he was too pumped up on adrenaline to feel anything at the moment and managed to throw Riley off of him. Riley rolled and got into a fighting stance that had the knife in a reverse grip while Xander in a brilliant display of gymnastics and precision flipped himself off the ground and pulled out his pistol while still in the air before aiming it at his target. It was becoming clearer that both men were more than willing to kill each other if someone didn't intervene and fast.

"That's enough Alex! You don't need to stoup to this guys level." A firm voice spoke as everyone heard the sound of someone fast approaching making Xander take his eyes off of Riley.

Giles and Spike seeing an opportunity to disarm Riley before he could take advantage in Xander's distraction quickly moved in and grabbed hold of the Army Lieutenant. Everyone looked at where the voice came from to find an older looking version of Xander walking straight towards them while a woman with brunette hairwho was roughly round Buffy's height was following close behind the mysterious man.

Xander immediately began to calm down after he was sure that Riley would try anything under the watchful eyes of a vampire and a man who was well-versed in the magic arts. He turned around to see a close ally of his that he hadn't seen since two months after the Rockfort Island incident. It was Chris Redfield and his partner Jill Valentine the two people that were responsible for recruiting him into their Anti-Umbrella Corporation resistance group despite the fact that most of the group thought he was a nut job.

"Chris, Jill what are you guys doing here?" Xander asked half knowing the answer already as he put away his weapon back into his shoulder holster.

The director did say he was going to be sending some reinforcements to help him investigate the situation in Sunnydale. But he didn't think that the director would send his two closet friends in the BSAA to investigate.

"Jill and I were sent immediately after you radioed in about the bodies turning up a half-eaten around here. So what's the situation?" Chris answered before requesting for more information about what was going on as he walked over to the one of the bodies and began inspecting them trying to find any distinguishing feature on their clothing that might give them a clue on what was going on.

Xander said as moved to a nearby headstone to sit down on as the adrenaline in blood stream started to go away. He was starting to feel the pain of being cut across the face. He looked at Jill for a brief second to see what she was doing. It seemed like she keeping a look out for anymore zombies that might have heard the sounds of fighting or the guns shots.

"We have a confirmed presence of Crimson heads in this graveyard, Chris." Xander silently spoke to his brother-in-arms as he looked at the bodies not wanting to even think about the implications that this meant.

Chris nodded head in understanding, this situation was not one that people wanted to happen to their hometown. He knew that if an outbreak happened here in Sunnydale there was a strong possibility of the infection spreading to Los Angeles. That was something that couldn't happen at any cost. They needed to stop this infection at the source before this spiraled out of control.

"Hey Jill, contact the Federal Bioterrorism Commission and tell they that they need to send a unit to investigate Sunnydale for possible bioterrorist activities." Chris called out to his long time partner and friend.

Xander just groaned out in misery at the idea that the FBC might possible becoming to investigate Sunnydale for any Zombies. Half of the time General Morgan Lansdale just ignored anything that BSAA told him writing it off as utter nonsense forcing them to go in and solve the problem themselves only for the FBC to claim all the credit.

Jill simply nodded her head in agreement before getting on her radio to contact the North American Branch of the BSAA and have them get the FBC to investigate.

"General Lansdale won't answer to a bunch of garbage sent to him by a group of washed-up cops." Riley arrogantly spoke with a large amount of bravo in his voice.

He no longer cared about other people thought about him as the constant arguments with Harris had firmly damaged his reputation around the university. All he cared about now was showing up that worthless bastard up.

"You listen and you listen well, Lieutenant Riley. These three are members of the BSAA and probably have more experience than anyone else in the world about these creatures. I would think that this General Lansdale would want to take care of this situation if he doesn't want to be held responsible for the deaths of thousands if not millions of people. So I suggest that you starting them with some respect." Giles snapped at the Army officer in anger.

He was tired of having to deal with his constant disrespect towards Xander because of the former's infatuation with his charge.

Riley said nothing and walked off in a huff. Xander however could tell that his hatred for him had gone past anything it had before. However Xander knew that he would need to stay even more alert with his secret of being a mutant would only cause more unnecessary problems for him if Riley found out.

* * *

**Fast Forward Five Weeks**

* * *

Sure enough Giles's well intended but misguided attempt to improve the relationship between the two younger men had failed miserably. Riley's views and opinion on Xander had turned even worse than before. He began calling Xander a traitor to the American Government because of the fact that he was one of the original founders of the BSAA. The fact that the BSAA were headquartered in London, England only made it worse. That had been the decision on the part of the Global Pharmaceutical Consortium, a move that hadn't been extremely popular with the BSAA agents that dealt with Umbrella Corporation in the past. How could people trust the country that had been responsible for giving the world two of the three founders of the Corporation that introduced to the world the concept of Bio-organic weapons?

Xander felt a sharp jab in his right arm causing him to lose his focus, returning him back to the outside world where the two doctors were still arguing about what to do with him. He turned his head to the right see what had caused him to lose his focus. Apparently the man known as Joseph had stuck a syringe full of morphine into his arm to keep him from regaining consciousness, not that it would do him any good. Years of living within an abusive household had often required that he visit the hospital for medical treatment, so as he got older his body started developing a natural resistance and tolerance to most medical drugs.

"Well excuse me for at least trying to keep the subject alive as I would think that HYDRA would want their investment to still be alive when they receive him." Joseph countered an unheard argument from Doctor Rosenberg not noticing the fact that Xander was actually awake.

However it seemed that Willow's mom had recognized that her colleague had raised a valid argument.

"Very well then, give this abomination of nature two extra doses of morphine. That should keep the freak under control we begin surgery to recreate Project Rebirth without the need of Professor Abraham Erskine's super soldier formula or the use of Vita-Rays." Shelia commented as she began prepping the medical tools that would be used in surgery.

Xander was shocked to learn that they were trying to recreate the very project that helped America win World War II. Normally he would have been honored to have been selected to become the next Captain America as the man had been his role model when he had been growing up.

"But Dr. Rosenberg that much morphine could kill him!" Joseph exclaimed in alarm at the thought of giving someone that much morphine even if they were a mutant.

Unbeknownst to the good doctor that was actually the exact amount of morphine that it took to keep the young the young Californian mutant sedate for several hours. Not that anyone was going to tell him that.

"I don't care Joseph! This thing as far I'm concern is nothing more than a rabid animal that can talk! Now do it as you are told or I'll make sure that your family will suffer for your insubordination!" Sheila yelled at Joseph in anger, her patients finally coming to an end.

The man known as Joseph let out a sigh of defeat and looked at Xander who was looking straight at him. Xander gave a small nod of his head showing that he had forgiven him for his actions. The man gave him apologetic smile before he injected Xander a double dose of morphine straight into the chest with a syringe.

The last thing that Xander heard from Joseph before he slipped back into a medically induced coma was "Sorry kid but my family means a lot more to me than your life."

* * *

**Four Months Later**

* * *

A lone Black stealth Blackhawk helicopter silently flew the concrete jungle that was New York City with the grace of an eagle as it headed towards the building that housed the North American branch of the BSAA. Inside the copter's passenger compartment was a single African-American man that had his black afro like hair cut high and tight. His right eye was covered with a black eye patch that hid the injury that he received on an operation that went terribly wrong due to bad Intel. This man's name was Nickolas "Nick" Fury, the Director of Supreme Headquarters of International Espionage Law-Enforcement Division or SHIELD for short. He was looking over the report about the raid on the Initiative underground bunker complex, one last time before he handed it over to the BSAA. He knew that the BSAA was going to want a copy of the report as it involved one of their agents who had been missing for several months.

Before the raid, SHIELD had been for months trying to get information on the initiative and its purpose but had met with unexpected resistance from the Department of Defense. It had gotten so bad that he was preparing to send Natasha Romanoff aka the Black Widow in and take the information by force. That was until he received an anonymous tip from an informant who told him that the Initiative was trying to recreate Project Rebirth for HYDRA using a mutant. So with HYDRA suspected involvement, the DOD had no choice but to tell them were the Initiative was hiding out. SHIELD had arrived just in time to prevent a Dr. Shelia Rosenberg and Dr. Maggie Walsh from cutting open some unfortunate soul that the Initiative had captured.

The Initiative commandos had put up a brief struggle until most realized that there was no point to do so. Following the mass arrests of everyone even loosely associated to the Initiative including two civilian teenagers, one of which was dating an Initiative Commando. Their interrogation was perhaps the most enlightening experience that he had in years.

* * *

**((Flashback))**

* * *

_Director Fury walked towards the Sunnydale Police Department's interrogation room that held Ms. Buffy Anne Summers and Willow Danielle Rosenberg. Every since the raid on the Initiative bunker, he had placed the entire town under martial law and had established a curfew to allow his men to continue searching for people who had any connections to the rogue government agency unmolested. It wasn't until they discovered documents in Sheila's office did they learn that the two girls had been directly involved with the operations of the Initiative. He quickly ordered their arrests and had placed inside separate interrogation rooms for questioning._

"_Director Fury! Director Fury! We really must speak about your organization's presence inside my town!" Fury heard some call out to him as they tried to catch up with him._

_He let out an annoyed sigh as he knew who exactly was trying to talk to him. It was the town's incompetent Chief of Police, Bob Munroe. Ever since SHIELD declared martial law over the town, the man had been trying to get them to retract the order and allow his men to enforce the law. Fury of course had flat out refused to even think about it, as it was cleared to him that they weren't up for the job if the murder rate of the town was anything to go by._

"_What is it Chief Munroe? I'm very busy at the moment and need to interrogate a couple of suspects." Fury calmly asked as he stopped to allow the other man to catch up._

_He frowned as the police officer finally caught up with him. No doubt the man was going to ask him and SHIELD to leave, so they can return to doing a poor job of maintaining law and order inside the town and so he could go back to commanding his officers._

"_Director Fury, I wish to know how long SHIELD is going to remain in Sunnydale. Also I would like to request that you return my police officers back over their proper leadership." Bob spoke in between breathes showing how badly out of shape he was in._

_Fury continued to frown as he looked at the pitiful display in front of him. He was going to joy telling this failure of a police officer the news that in a few months he was going to be out of the job._

"_SHIELD will remain on the streets of Sunnydale until the military police taskforce that I requested arrives then they'll take over policing the city allowing us to focus all of our efforts into investigating the Initiative." Fury spoke in his atypical manner that made him rather unpopular with the people who knew him and weren't part of SHIELD._

_Bob looked at him with absolute horror at the revelation that the military was going to get involved in policing his jurisdiction. He was starting to miss the days when Mayor Wilkins was in charge. Sure the man was a century old sorcerer bent on becoming a pure-blooded demon, but at least he made sure that state and federal government didn't interfere in Sunnydale._

"_But that would place us under the military's authority!" Bob loudly proclaimed in alarm as he tried to rationalize what was happening._

_Fury gave the man a smug smile like he was about drop and absolute bomb shell on the other man. The military police force was not only coming to enforce the martial law but they were also coming to train an entirely new police department to replace the grossly incompetent old one. _

"_I suggest that you don't worry about it, Mr. Munroe after all you're only going to stay as the police chief until the Military is finished training the new Police Department to replace the current one." Fury commented before continuing on his way to the interrogation rooms leaving the visibly stunned man behind._

_Ten minutes later, Fury found himself sitting across from Buffy Summers who was currently handcuffed in a pair of quarter-inch tempered adamantium that were designed for mutants and super powered beings with enhanced strength with the exception of the Incredible Hulk._

"_Ms. Summers, you're being charged with selling your friend Alexander Harris into slavery for a sum of one hundred million dollars. Care to explain yourself?" He demanded with a cold fury that made him feared by his many enemies._

_He was almost mentally daring the blond haired girl into coming up with an excuse for her actions. But the answer that he got made him absolutely furious to the point that made the anger that he felt when he saw a Nazi concentration camp for the first time pale in comparison._

"_I did it because he's a filthy mutant and I could sell him to whoever I please." Buffy proudly boasted her actions like she deserved to a medal for her action of betraying her friend because he was different than the baseline human._

_Fury's face remained stoic, but on inside he was absolutely furious at what he just heard. He simply got up out of his seat and proceeded to leave the room but he stopped in front of the door to reveal one last thing about Buffy's family._

"_I'll have you know Ms. Summers that we did an extensive background check on you and Ms. Rosenberg. I thought that you should know that you're related to a couple of mutants, both of them living in New York." Fury calmly spoke before he left the room._

_As he closed the door behind him, he heard the Blond girl scream out in frustration and denial at what she just heard. It was sweet music to his ears to hear her reaction about that little tidbit of information involving her family._

* * *

**((End of Flashback))**

* * *

"_**We're about to land, sir."**_ The helicopter pilot called Fury over the radio, snapping the director of SHIELD out of his thoughts.

Fury immediately began bracing for the rough landing he was about to experience as the pilot was still in training. Even with the VR training simulators installed on the Helicarrier he made sure that all of his personnel actually spent time out in the real world that would give them some practical experience. He felt the copter land in front of its destination with several bumps indicating that it wasn't a perfect landing. After telling the pilot to keep the helicopter ready, he quickly got out and walked towards the front door of the building that housed the North American Branch of the BSAA.

The building was practically indistinguishable from a low level condo complex. The building at one point had been a series of rundown apartment buildings that the Global Pharmaceutical Consortium purchased and rebuild and renovated to create the current building to allow the BSAA to expand without the need of having to rent office buildings from the city. The building's lack of grandeur made the building special as it allowed the BSAA to conduct their work without having to worry about the media hounding them on their doorsteps. In fact, the only way anyone could tell that the building belonged to the BSAA was their logo that was carved into the building just above the doorway.

"Hello this is Director Nick Fury from SHEILD with some information that will interest the BSAA." Nick said as he pushed the button on the intercom that would connect him to the secretary working the desk inside the lobby.

Normally he would just break into the building and go meet with the highest ranking person there. But when it came to the BSAA, he needed to be nice and not try and provoke them as they were handling several strains of Umbrella made viruses in an attempt to cure. Also the building was built to keep both things from getting in or out that the BSAA didn't want.

"_**What do you want with us, Director Fury? You never come to us in person unless you want something from us."**_ The female voice spoke with mock sadness in her voice.

"Ma'am, SHIELD has recently rescued one of your agents who was being experimented on by HYDRA funded scientists and I'm here to hand over the report as it involved one of you agents." Fury answered with his infamous bluntness.

SHIELD had found the file on agent Harris when they were going through Dr. Walsh's office when they were searching for evidence of HYDRA's involvement. The Kid was a survivor, there's no question about it. He had survived the destruction of Raccoon city by the skin of his teeth earning the respect of a Special Forces unit called Echo-Six in the process. Fury was impressed by the kid's tenacity and never say die attitude.

"_**Which agent did you rescue from HYDRA?"**_ The woman was quietly asked as the gravity of the situation sunk in.

It was extremely difficult for them to keep track of the three dozen of agents that were stationed here in North America. So if SHIELD said they had rescued one of theirs then she would play ball with the head of SHIELD for the time being.

"He is Special Operations Agent Alexander Lavelle Harris aka the Ghost." Fury answered with his rather direct manner that often made politicians want to pull out their hair during congressional hearings.

The Kid had earned himself a bit of a reputation in the Black Ops community with his ability to make entire terrorist cells disappear off the face of the earth in a manner of hours. Heck, in many ways the kid reminded him of The Boss and The Big Boss back in their heydays.

"_**Please come in Director Fury we'll send Special Operations Agents Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine to meet with you, shortly.**__"_ The woman spoke as she buzzed the doors open to allow the man inside.

Fury mentally nodded his head in understanding as he walked inside. He understood that being greeted by a Special Operation Agent was a sign of respect in the BSAA as they were considered the Elites of the BSAA. In many ways, they were the BSAA's equivalent to the Navy Seals as they were often sent out to handle high priority targets. As he walked to front desk and waited for about five minutes when he heard an elevator slowly open to Agents Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine. Both of them had looks of great concern on their faces, no doubt worrying about their comrade-in-arms.

"Hello Director, I've been told that you recovered one of our agents." Chris said with some visible strain in his voice and face showing that he was trying his hardest not to start a fight with Fury.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

* * *

Chris was sitting in the compartment of the Blackhawk as the copter made its way back to the Helicarrier. Sitting next to him was his long time partner and friend Jill while sitting across from him was Nick Fury. For some reason, he didn't trust Fury to not pull a fast one on them as the man was a spy. The way the man acted reminded Chris too much of how Albert Wesker used to act before the Arklay mountains incident.

"_**Look Chris, I know you don't trust Director Fury for reasons that are your own, but I need you to be on your best behavior for Xander's sake."**_ Jill told Chris over the radio system as if she was reading his mind.

She had mentioned Alex's nickname to try and remind Chris why they were going to the Helicarrier in the first place. It seemed to do the trick as Chris seemed to calm down enough.

"_**Fine Jill I'll be on my best behavior when we're on the Helicarrier."**_ Chris said dejectedly to his longtime partner and friend.

Fury decided to get some information on Agent Harris, as the file on him was extremely vague on many topics besides him being one of the few extremely rare survivors of Raccoon City that had managed to escape Umbrella Corporation's numerous liquidation attempts mostly unscathed.

"_**So what can you tell me about Agent Harris?"**_ Fury asked with in a genuinely honest tone as he wanted to get more information about the kid.

The two BSAA agents looked at each other as if they were trying to decide whether or not to reveal certain information.

"_**Well sir, do you believe in the supernatural?"**_ Jill asked cautiously, not wanting to the man in front of her to think that she was crazy.

Chris couldn't blame her as he had honestly thought that Jill had cracked when they met up after she had escaped from Raccoon city. It took him being attacked by a vampire in Sunnydale when he came to recruit Xander into their Anti-Umbrella Corporation group to make him believe.

Fury smiled at her as if she just told a funny joke before speaking _**"Ms. Valentine you're talking to man who has to deal people with superpowers on a regular basis. And after what I saw in Sunnydale, I do believe it's possible for the supernatural to exist."**_

Jill and Chris let out a sigh of relief as soon as they heard that.

"_**Well sir, apparently he got his initial combat training from his uncle who ironically happens to be a member of Umbrella Corporation's Security Services. But he constantly trains unless he's out on assignment or working on something for the BSAA."**_ Chris spoke with much conviction in his voice.

In the short time he had known Xander, he come to view him as a little brother.

Fury nodded his head in understanding that even though the kid had not received a formal military training, but he made up for by doing the training on his own trying to make up for his short comings. Harris's actions told him that he was the kinda of guy who does the right thing in the end something regardless of the consequences. That was someone he could respect.

"_**He is skilled demolitions expert given how he was able to make a makeshift bomb in Raccoon city to get through a massive metal and wood barricade that was in his and Carlos way to the hospital to get a vaccine to treat me with after I got infect after an encounter with a particularly dangerous B.O.W. We often send him out of solo missions with little to no backup on standby. He perhaps has one of the highest mission success ratings in the BSAA."**_ Jill commented as she recalled how he risked his life just to save her when he didn't know her that well.

She glanced at Chris to see how he was taking her comment. He had a sour look on his face that made her only smile inside. Chris and Xander acted and looked so much alike that one could seriously mistake the two as blood brothers. The two often competed with each other over everything no matter how small it was. In fact, there was a joke amongst the BSAA that the two were long lost brothers.

Fury was even more impressed with Agent Harris's skills that had saved his life in Raccoon City. He would have made a terrific asset in the fight against HYDRA, if SHIELD had only gotten to him first. Fury began thinking up ways of trying to get Agent Harris with SHIELD but at the same time he knew that the BSAA were not going to just give him one of their best operatives without unless he traded something of equal value to them. If Fury had to make a deal with them then so beat it seeing how the government gave full control over how to deal with HYDRA then an Alliance was extremely possible.

This was possibly the start of a very beautiful friendship between SHIELD and the BSAA.

* * *

**File on Agent Alexander Harris**

* * *

**Full Name: Alexander Lavelle Harris**

**Place of birth: Sunnydale. California**

**Date of birth: February 21, 1981**

**Blood type: AB+**

**Race: Caucasian (Mutant)**

**Social Security Number: ***********

**Special Operations Agent Alexander Harris was born in Sunnydale, California in 1981 to Anthony Harris and Jessica Harris. He graduated from high school on May 8, 1999 ranking of One hundredth twenty-third place in his graduating class out of six hundred and fifty seven students. During the summer between his junior and senior year in high school he visited Raccoon city to stay with his uncle who lived in the city. During that time he was arrested and charged with the disappearances of people up in the Arklay Mountains after he and the remaining members of the original S.T.A.R.S. returned to the city. During his time sitting in a jail cell, the Raccoon City outbreak occurred forcing the R.P.D. to recruit him to help stem the tide of the outbreak. But despite his best efforts the city was quickly overran with the living dead. He is one of the few remaining survivors from the Raccoon City incident and perhaps the last survivor to escape as he escaped approximately four hours before the destruction of the city.**

**It has been noted by several of his colleagues that have gone out on assignment with him that Agent Harris tends to mutter in his sleep about some of the actions that he had committed in Raccoon City that are cause for great concern. He constantly suffers from an extreme case of survivor guilt as well as Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome since escaping Raccoon city. He has been requested to attend counseling by several of his fellow agents who fear for his wellbeing but has not complied with their wishes. **

**One of the original members of BSAA as well as the youngest at the age of 19 he has shown remarkable abilities to adapt to any situation he finds himself in. A master of stealth, he is highly respected for his ability to sneak into the targeted area conduct his mission in utter silence then leave completely undetected with only large amounts dead bodies signifying that he was there. Some of members of the BSAA have started to call him "the Ghost" as he tends to appear out of thin air even when he is not out on assignment and due to the Balaclava with an imprinted skull design that he wears. However it is to be noted that the few times that his missions required large explosions he is capable of making powerful improvised explosive devices to accomplish the task. He is a skilled marksman and survivalist due him needing these skills in order to survive Raccoon city. He is capable of speaking fluently in Spanish and French. It also should be mentioned that Agent Harris can hold his breath underwater longer than a normal person should due to an incident in High school when he was temporarily on the school's swim team. He is a skilled leader but tends to prefer solo assignments. One remarkable fact is his sixth sense. He is able to sense when he is in danger and ninety-five percent of the time his sense is correct. He has extremely high tolerance to pain.**

**Note: Many agents have reported that feel extremely uneasy around Agent Harris during operations saying that he acts more like B.O.W. in combat than a person.**

* * *

**For what the HYDRA agents look like go to: **** /images/gallery/story/15151/images_from_the_avenge rs_emh_villaintines_day_rap_sheets/image/857121.**

* * *

**Ok there you guys go. Now I have a new line up of girls for you to choose from.**

**Jean Grey/the phoenix from the X-men**

**Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock from the X-men**

**Adriana "Ana" Soria aka the Queen from Spectacular Spider-Man Vol. 3 #15 (2004)**

**Silver Sablinova aka The Silver Sable from Web of Spider-Man Annual #5 (1989)**

**Maria Hill from SHIELD**

**Caroline Floyd from Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City**

**Claire Redfield from Resident Evil 2**

**Sniper Wolf from Metal Gear Solid and from Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes**

**Please vote by putting your vote in the reviews and please explain why you want them to be the girl Xander ends up with.**

* * *

**Also I started a Prequel call Metal Gear Solid: The Ghost of Raccoon City. So go check it out.****So until Next time readers Oorah to Ashes.**


End file.
